Painted on My Heart
by sassygrl0982
Summary: Just when he had finally given up all hope to see her again she returns. Will he be able to find out what happened, while being her rock and sheild to help and protect her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sound of slight tapping woke Booth from his slumber. Looking around he realized that he was still in his office. Standing and shaking the slumber from his mind he stood and approached the door. Glancing at the clock he realized it was 2am. Cautiously he opened the door and gazed at a darkened figure in the hallway. He heard a frail voice .."Booth"..

Thinking he was dreaming he reached and turned on the light within his office, turning his gaze back to the hall way he noticed Bones standing there. She looked frail and dripping wet from the rain outside. Stepping forward from his doorway blinking his eyes in disbelief he reached for her hoping like all the other dreams, she wouldn't disappear before he could touch and hold her. But when his hand met her shoulder and felt the damp cold clothing beneath his touch he knew she was truly there with him. Reaching a little further he lightly caressed her cold wet cheek that was smeared with what he thought was dirt and dried blood.

" I thought I lost you.." he whispered softly.

He could see the relief taking over the fear in Temperance's eyes, then her eyes fluttered shut and she collapsed into his strong arms. He gingerly picked her off the ground and placed her on the couch, pulling out his cell phone and dialing 911.

"This is Special Agent Seely Booth I need an ambulance sent to the FBI building section 3. Thank you."

Hanging up he quickly dialed another number, " Angela, it's Booth. Temperance is back. I called an ambulance I'll meet you at the hospitable."

As if in a trance he hung up his phone and looked back down at his Bones, 'shes back… I can't believe it.. She's really here in my arms and I will never let her go again.' he thought to himself silently.

"What happened to you Tempe?" he whispered softly while placing a stray damp strand of hair behind her ear. Staring down upon her pale and frail form. He could hear the sirens in the distance getting slowly closer.

So tell me what you think!! My first fic in a long time!! Should I go on??

Oh yeah and even though I wish I did, but I do not own bones or anything else for that fact!! Except this story of course! LOL


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The ride to the hospitable seemed to take forever. His mind wondering as he stared into the flashing lights of the ambulance in front of him. He took a long and slow breath and tried to calm the anxiety that kept moving its way from the lump in his throat to the butterflies in his stomach.

Questions that she would only be able to answer, and memories raced through his head. At first he had thought she was just trying to push him away, but as time went on and she was nowhere to be found the worry started to grow.

After 4 days he thought to himself 'I know we crossed a line, but she wouldn't just leave without saying anything.' He spent hours trying to call her cell phone with no answer.

After 10 days he started to panic, he posted her to the missing person's file. He began sleeping less and less every night, soon he wasn't sleeping at all. He began obsessing over the case files they had been working on hoping that he would find a clue of where she had gone or if she got too close to something. But all he ended up with was dead ends.

After 20 days he began spending every night near Brennan's apartment, sometimes he would go in and search through her belongings to find something, anything.. He knew it was an invasion of her privacy to be going through stuff, but at this point nothing else mattered. Other times he would just sit there and pray. He knew that he loved her, ever since her close call with the Gravedigger he got a small taste of his life without her and he came to term with the feelings he knew he would have to control. He felt like his life was falling apart.

By day 39 he stopped going to the Jeffersonian, he was either in his office doing research or he was at her apartment sitting across from her door staring straight ahead fighting sleeping. Praying in the back of his head she would come in and everything would be okay. When he would finally fall asleep he was plagued by nightmares.

It had been almost three months and he went through the same routine everyday but he could feel his resolve fading fast. On this night he knew something was stirring within him, when darkness finally enveloped him fully he was sleeping so hard he didn't hear Angela and Hodgins come in. They looked at him stir and mumble something incoherently. Angela leaned down and placed her hand on his arm softly. His eyes shot open and he sat up quickly rubbing his face, looking through hazy eyes he squinted.

"Temperance?" He softly said, Angela's face dropped with sadness.

"No Booth is me Angela. Are you okay?" She asked with worry deep in her voice.

Shaking his head out of the fog of sleep and rubbing his hand through his already messy hair he answered her slowly. "Yeah I'm okay, I was just here doing some.." He drifted off into thought, but only for a moment. "research." He finished quickly.

"Well lets get you off this floor, okay?" She spoke softly as if to a child.

Booth stood up with the help of the wall and Angela. Bracing himself against the wall he stammered towards the couch gazing around the dark apartment. He felt like his body was weighted down, his legs felt weak and restless at the same time. Sitting on the couch was difficult because as soon as he lowered himself halfway his legs gave out and he plunged onto the cushion. Letting out a deep breath he leaned back and looked at Hodgins and Angela staring at him with concern.

Knelling down next to Booth and placing a hand on Booths knee she looked into his eyes with deep concern. She opened her mouth to say something but the lump in her throat stopped her, he could see what was in her eyes. But finally she was able to keep her voice from catching.

"We all miss her Booth. But you can't keep doing this to yourself. I understand that you want to find her more than anything in this world but she isn't the only person you have in you life that cares for you Booth." Her voice starting to become louder as she continued as if she was angered. At that point his eyes began to fill slightly with tears, leaning his head back he tried to hold the threat of feelings he knew would break him.

"Booth, I don't know what happened but I do know that if she is alive and well she will contact us soon. And if not…" Her voice trailing off and shaking slightly. Booth looked at her with disbelief but her eyes were down on the floor. He could see the shimmer of tears that streaked her cheeks, finally she brought her eyes back to him and swallowing hard she tried to finish her sentence. "If not then you need to try to let go. You cannot just drown your self with the thought of what could have been. I know you love her sweetie." She smiled slightly through her tears and moving her hand to his. By this point Booth knew that he had tears streaming down his face. It was nearly impossible to swallow the lump in his throat was so large.

"But let us help you. Please.. Please Booth, let us in." Her voice shaking slightly harder than before.

Clearing his throat in hopes that he would be able to talk, he opened his mouth but only a croak came out. Trying again he looked deep in to Angela's eyes and he felt his heart explode in his chest. With everything he had been trying to hold in, be began to release and break down.

"I just don't know how to let go Angela, I need to know if I chased her away. If so that's fine, at least I will know she's okay. But to not know whether she is okay or… or dead… It kills me everyday Angela, I crossed a line with her I know that much. But it's not like her to run away from her problems. The night before she was gone I told her I loved her." By this time his tears were flowing free from his eyes and his breathing was catching in his throat. He placed his head down in his hands and felt Angela sit next to him and place an arm around him. He began to sob uncontrollably, something he had held back from since he place her on his missing persons report. Feeling Hodgin's sit down next to him he looked up at him and could see that even he was tearing up. Sniffling he rubbed his eyes hard and tried to regain control. This wasn't what he wanted, he didn't want to break his resolve. He had to stay strong, but he knew that he was unable to control the flood gate of emotions that were rushing through him. Leaning back into Angela's embrace he finally let it all go. He began to pray softly finally letting go of her.

Two Weeks Later

He stood quietly over the white casket. The tears has finally stopped coming, he felt that a lot of people were doing this more for him than for the memory of Temperance. The casket was empty so everyone put something in that reminded them of her. Pictures, music, her lab coat. He felt that he had finally cried himself dry before this day had come. Angela and Hodgin's had put everything together and it was beautiful. Looking solemnly at her head stone it read;

'Temperance Brennen beloved daughter, sister and friend. You were taken from us to soon. But we will never forget your memory.' Leaning over he placed a red rose inside of the casket, staring down at the photographs of him and her made his throat burn and eyes water. After he was done he turned and took his seat next to Angela she took his hand in hers. The next 30 minutes seemed like hours. He didn't hear what anyone was saying of their memories of her, he just stared blankly upon the empty casket. His nightmare had finally come true, and he had been dreading this day since he realized that he loved her. But he knew that he needed to move on, his son needed him and his friends. This was the day that he would finally let go…..'closure' he thought to himself..

The moment he felt his heart release her it began to rain. Everyone began to take cover from the onslaught of the cold hard rain. But he just sat there and let it come over him like a shower cleansing him of the nightmares, the hope, the fear. He knew that he had lost her…………….

He began to pray silently to himself, 'Eternal rest grant unto her, O Lord, and let perpetual light shine upon her. May the soul of the faithful departed, through the mercy of God, rest in peace. Amen.'

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up, Angela looked down at him with sadness in her eyes but she tried to hold it back for him. He could see it, feel it… Standing slowly he walked over with Angela to the rest of the group. Angela, Hodgins, and Zack filed into the limo he took one final longing glance at the head stone as the keepers placed the casket into the ground. "Goodbye" He whispered softly, allowing one soft tear glide down his cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Snapping out of his haze Booth pulled in behind the ambulance, quickly shutting off the engine he retreated into the hospitable behind the paramedics. They had already placed an IV into her fragile arm and an oxygen mask over her face. There was so much activity going on around him but all he saw was her. All he wanted to do was grab her and hold her, kissing every inch of her face. To feel her lips again, he subconsciously touched his lips lightly with his index finger. The events of the night before his life shattered began flooding his mind.

--11 Months Earlier--

The rain pounded down on the windshield as if to break it with its force. Booth sighed softly and glanced over at Bones. She was leaning against her window watching as the darkness that surrounded them pass by. It looked as if she was slowly drifting into a deep sleep. Booth just stared at her beauty his heart skipping a beat as thoughts of wanting to kiss the soft supple skin of her neck. Hearing a horn honking in the distance woke him from his lustful thoughts. Snapping his head back forward he saw a large truck coming towards him. Quickly he swerved back into his lane and tried to regain control over the SUV. Suddenly it began to hydroplane over the road, he saw Bones brace for impact as they spun out and went backwards over the embankment. They came to stop at the bottom, quickly he began to survey the damage, glancing over at Bones he realized she was holding her head with a look of pain over her face.

"Bone's are you okay?" He quickly questioned placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I just smacked my head on the window." She simply stated, pulling her hand looking at the small amount of blood on her hand. "Are you okay?" She asked looking at Booth with a grimace as she turned her head.

"Yeah, sorry about that. My mind was just somewhere else." He began digging through the items in the back for something for her to place on her wound. Brennen took out her cell phone to check to reception as Booth handed her a napkin. She took the napkin and placed it on her small wound and winced at her pain. 'Nothing' was the mental note she made to herself about her cell reception. She felt like her head was swimming, opening her door slightly she got out with Booth doing the same on the other side.

"Well the vehicle seems fine the spinning must have just stalled it out." He stated walking around to where Brennen was standing. Suddenly she had to reach out for the car as a wave of dizziness came over her. The rain pounding down on her even made her head hurt, Booth raced to her side to grab her free arm. Bracing against him she was slowly lead back to her door, he quickly opened it and helped her inside. He quickly retreated to his side opening his door and climbing in. Turning the key in the ignition it turned over right away. Putting it into drive and tried to pull them out of this mess that he knew he caused. 'You could have killed us both you idiot' he mentally slapped himself.

Pressing on the gas he just prayed that it wasn't to wet for him to get them out of there and get Brennen the medical attention she needed. He could hear the tires spinning under the vehicle. 'SHIT! We stuck!!' he thought to himself again.

He heard a small whimper come from Temperance next to him, glancing over at her he could see that she was having a hard time staying awake. He quickly shut off the engine and checked his phone when he heard her start speaking.

"I already checked, no reception around here. Booth I think I have a concussion, my head is pounding so badly." He could hear the pain in her voice. Quickly he unbuckled his belt and turned towards her putting his hands on either side of her head turning her slightly. Leaving the radio softly playing in the background.

He quickly surveyed her injury while softly wiping the blood it. He could feel her eyes borrowing in to him, but he was afraid to look at her. Afraid she would see the emotions running through his eyes.

"Come on lets get in the back, there is nothing we can do until it either stops raining or the sun is up at least." He started by pulling himself over to the back, then softly helped Temperance get over. She sat next to him with her head pounding.

"If it is a concussion I need to stay awake, there is always that risk of never waking up if its too serious." She simply stated without showing any emotion. He looked over at her damp hair and soft milky skin and his mind started to drift again. 'Stop' he thought to himself, 'that's what got us into this mess'. Glancing down at her eyes he noticed she was staring back at him. He wondered if she had seen the lust in his eyes. Quickly he adverted his eyes.

"Well don't worry Bones, if you don't sleep then neither do I." She tried to shake her head in disagreement but was stopped by Booth's hand on her cheek. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Come here." She hesitated then Booth pulled her back against his chest letting her place her feet up on the seat. She leaned her head back against his strong chest and could feel his heart beat beneath his skin. She shuttered slightly feeling shivers race up her body from her feet.

He could hear a song that he had heard before softly in the background, every time he had heard it he thought of her.

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderfulStop me and steal my breathEmeralds from mountains thrust toward the skyNever revealing their depthTell me that we belong togetherDress it up with the trappings of loveI'll be captivatedI'll hang from your lipsInstead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

Booth felt her shutter and grabbed an emergence blanket from the back and covered her. He was totally enveloped in her smell and warmth. He just sat there gazing down at her face as she stared out the foggy window. Suddenly she looked up at him as though she was reading his mind. Their gaze met and locked for what Booth had thought been forever.

I'll be your crying shoulderI'll be love suicideI'll be better when I'm olderI'll be the greatest fan of your life

Slowly he began to lean down towards her lips, closing the gap between them slowly so if she had objections she could state them before he made a mistake. Closing his eyes and gently grazed his lips across hers, the softness took his breath away. Deepening his kiss slightly he slid his tongue across hers causing her to gasp. He leaned back and looked into her eyes, they were filled with lust and what he thought could be love.

Rain falls angry on the tin roofAs we lie awake in my bedYou're my survival, you're my living proofMy love is alive not deadTell me that we belong togetherDress it up with the trappings of loveI'll be captivated I'll hang from your lipsInstead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above

Leaning back down into her embrace he kissed her more forcefully. Lightly pushing her hair back off her shoulders as she ran her hands across the back of his neck.

I'll be your crying shoulderI'll be love suicideI'll be better when I'm olderI'll be the greatest fan of your life

Pulling back slightly he spoke words that he thought would never come out his mouth. "I love you Temperance." He whispered softly against her lips, then softly re-captured her lips against his. He didn't wait for a response, the kiss they were sharing told him everything he needed to know, or so he hoped.

I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the deadTuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said

They quietly made love that night, not where he hoped it would take place but that didn't matter to him. He was with the one he loved with every bit of his soul.

I'll be your crying shoulderI'll be love suicideI'll be better when I'm olderI'll be the greatest fan of your life

The next morning he woke to find her outside of the car, his clothes slightly out of place he quickly put himself together and jumped out. The sun was starting to shine brightly over the mountains around them. Slowly approaching he took her in an embrace from behind, she turned and her eyes avoided his. Pulling back she said, "It's dry enough, we should try getting ourselves out of here." Her eyes were still avoiding his, it hurt that she wouldn't look at him. But he pushed aside that feeling and agreed with her stepping back.

Luckily they were able to limp the SUV out of the embankment, the whole ride home was quiet. His mind was racing that he might have made a mistake, pushed her to hard. He tried to say something, anything to her but his voice kept catching in his throat. He feared that she would tell him she didn't love him and that last night was just a mistake. Slowly pulling up to her apartment he let her out, he tried to say something but she closed the door and walked to her apartment before he could get it out.

"Shit!" Was all he said as he drove away….

--Back to Present--

Coming back to reality he took a breath and looked at her small frame as the doctor's started pumping drugs into her and taking blood at the same time. Her breathing was shallow but she was there and he wasn't dreaming……

Right then he looked up at the ceiling and prayed again. Something he hadn't done since her funeral.

"Thank you" Was all he said……….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

--

Looking back down at her small frail form Booth felt his emotions begin to boil over, he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He wasn't sure if he was crying for happiness or grief. He felt so guilty over the fact that he had stopped looking for her, but so relived that she was back in his life. Suddenly the alarms on her heart monitor went off and the doctors began to rush around even more. Her heart was beating irregularly, grabbing the paddles they began to try to restart her heart. Booth felt like his world was ending again. Breathing was becoming hard to do and his chest began to burn.

"No… No… Come on Tempe, please don't leave me again." He knew that his tears were running down his face but he didn't care. She couldn't leave him again, not after coming back into his life. He tried approaching her but the nurses pushed him back, one nurse gently grabbed his arm and began leading him out to the waiting room. Realizing what she was doing he started to try to fight her.

"Please Agent Booth, it will just be better if you wait out here okay? I will come out here as soon as we know anything. Alright?" Her eyes were piercing his, she felt bad for him but he was getting in the way. "Just stay out here okay? Please?" he nodded slightly as he gazed into emergency room from which he had just come from. The nurse turned and walked back into the ER leaving a heartbroken Booth with his thoughts of worry and fear. He walked over to a chair but couldn't sit, leaning his back against the wall he slid down until his butt was on the floor. Pulling his knees up he crossed his arms against them and leaned his head down. He had so many emotions running through body he didn't know if he should cry or laugh. So he just let go and began to sob uncontrollably. The thought of her showing back up in his life just to leave him again would ruin him for good.

The sound of heels across the linoleum floor made Booth look up, seeing Angela standing over him. He could tell she had been crying but was trying to be strong for him. The entire time Temperance had been gone Angela had been his rock. She had pulled him through when he thought he couldn't live anymore. She kneeled down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, gazing into his eyes he could see the happiness and fear that was welling up in him also. Finally she sat down next to him and leaned her head against his shoulder. The next few hours were hell, every minute already felt like hours which made every hour seem like an eternity.

Finally 3 hours later the nurse came out of the emergency room and like she had promised and explained the doctor would be with them shortly. Only moments the doctor approached them with a stern look on his face.

"Agent Booth, Miss. Brennen is in stable condition right now she's in the recovery room from surgery right now. We had to operate because she had some internal bleeding that made her heart beat irregularly. The blood began to pool around her heart. She should pull through just fine, also she had an infection of what appears to be an incision from an cesarean section. How long ago did she give birth?" With that question Booths mind started to race.

"Give birth??" Booth stammered and then starred almost not believing what he was just asked. Shaking his head he said, "I don't have any idea, she's been missing for the past 11 or so months." He tried to play it off that he wasn't counting but he had been. 11 Months 8 Days 19 Hours and 15 Minutes since he had last placed his eyes on her until tonight.

"Okay well my rough estimate was about 8 weeks, being that part of it was partially healed and the other was badly infected. We have her on a regime of antibiotics and anti-inflammatory meds right now. She was also malnourished and dehydrated possibly from breast feeding and not having enough for herself" the doctor explained. "Let the nurses finish with her and then one of you may see her." Smiling he walked away leaving two very confused people.

"Oh my lord Angela, she was pregnant??" he almost yelled the last part as anger and disbelief rose into the pit of his stomach. Angela jumped slightly at his quick reaction, the tears rolling down her cheeks. Looking straight down at the ground she starred for quite sometime. Booth didn't know what to feel, thinking to himself he began to process what the doctor had said. Adding it up his face held the look of shock, 'Am I the father?' he silently thought to himself. That did it, he ran over and wretched over the nearest trash can and threw up. His emotions were so tangled that after he was done he just sat there for awhile feeling the tears welling up again. He could feel Angela over him rubbing his back. Pulling himself back together he stood and started to pace, he needed to see her.

About ten minutes later the nurse finally came out. Looking at Angela he could see what she was saying with her eyes. 'Go to her' is what they said. So quickly he turned and followed the nurse through the doors and down the hallway. The smell of chemicals and stylization assaulted his senses. Finally after turning a corner she walked into a darkened room. He could hear the small steady beat of her heart monitor before he could see her. Pushing back the cloth wall he stepped forward and the sight of her caught his breath. So many wires and tubes were hooked to her. Pulling a chair by her side and looking down at her pale and frail body he could feel in the pit of his stomach the need to pull her into his arms and hold her and just cry. But he knew that he couldn't. Softly he grabbed her hand and pulled it to his face. He breathed in deeply, her smell was intoxicating to him. He kissed her hand and then leaned his forehead down on it. He let his tears slide down his face onto her hand, he had her back and she was alive.

"You should talk to her. Its good for the healing," the nurse softly said. Her smile was soft and reassuring. Finally checking her IV drip and then walking out of the room.

"Temperance, where have you been?" He wanted to say more but was afraid of letting go. Afraid he would loose control and he knew that she would need him strong for her when she woke up. Wiping the tears from his eyes he laid his head down next to her and closed his eyes. Still holding her hand and rubbing small circles on it he drifted into sleep.

88888888888888888888888888888

So do you all like where this is going so far?? Let me know!! Oh and thank you to everyone that has left reviews! They help inspire me!

Will try to write a new chapter today again!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hearing the small beeping of the heart monitor woke him from his slumber, yawning and rubbing his neck he slowly sat up. Rubbing his eyes he looked up at her and she was starring right at him.

"Temperance?" He said softly feeling a smile starting to spread across his face. He could feel his eyes watering.

"Seely?" was the only this she managed to croak out. Her throat raw from lack of use, and from the breathing tube she had during surgery.

"Is that really you??" He could see the tears welling up in her eyes. "I thought I was dreaming about seeing you again. Are you really here, or is my mind playing tricks on me again?" She asked her voice shaking.

Booth stood up with such a force that he sent the chair behind him flying. He softly grabbed her hand and placed it on his cheek that was now dampened with tears. "I'm here… I'm here Temperance"

He knew that he was smiling but could feel his tears overflowing and streaming down his cheeks. He could see her breathe a sigh of relief as she choked up. Her tears were now free flowing down her cheeks, he softly placed his finger on her cheek and wiped them. She tried to lean forward as if to grab him and hold him but was stopped by the pain. She winced at the pain and Booth softly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy sweetie you just had surgery, you have to take it slow." Right then he looked into her eyes and could see the sadness in them. He wanted nothing more in this world than to lean down and capture her lips with his. His heart ached at the thought of it. Realizing that she was reaching for him he sat on the bed next to her and leaned over and kissed her on the forward. He could feel her shutter when his lips met her skin.

"I thought I was never going to see you again." She said with sadness dripping from every word. "I was so scared Seely." She stopped suddenly. Booth thought something was wrong so he leaned down to her.

"Are you okay" He said with concern deep in his voice. She nodded and just looked at him. He could see that she didn't want to talk about what had happened to her, at least not yet. And that was okay with him, he was just so happy she was there with him. He knew that her recovery was going to be challenging. He had so many questions though, he could feel the word vomit coming up.

Suddenly feeling the pain from her infected incision her eyes became wide and he could see the panic in her eye. "Where's my baby?" she wretched out. The look in her eyes alerted Booth and his brow furrowed. She began to try to get out of bed ignoring the searing pain that screamed from every part of her body. Booth tried to stop her but she kept struggling against him.

"Temperance, your going to hurt yourself." But she wasn't listening to him. With everything she had she finally pushed him back which made him land with a thud and with that she ripped her IV from her arm. Getting out of bed she felt her incisions screaming at her but it didn't matter. Booth was trying to get back on his feet to stop her but before he could she was out the door and running with a limp down the hall. Booth hastily ran after her calling her name. Running past the nurses he could hear them calling out to Temperance also.

She reached the stairs and began running down them, but it was more like she was letting her feet slide down them instead. Booth was close on her heels trying to talk reason into her while he was panting hard. Finally she reached the floor she wanted, running through the hall way she finally came to stop at the nursery and looked frantically around though the glass. When Booth finally reached her she was slumped over against the wall sobbing uncontrollably. He stopped and kneeled down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder which she winced at. Hurt Booth pulled his hand back and looked on her face. Finally she looked up at him with sorrow on her face and total panic.

"He still has him Seely." Was all she managed to get out, when a sudden wave of pain overtook her. She fell to the floor. Booth reached out and picked up her small form and pulled her into his chest. Sitting there on the floor with her crying out in his arms he leaned back his head and closed his eyes. Rubbing her hair softly and whispering into her ear.

Soon after the nurses found where they were and gingerly placed her onto a wheelchair. She just sat there crying her eyes out. As soon as they got her into the room they hooked her back up to her IV and injected her with a sedative. Feeling that she was slipping into darkness she reached out for Booth. He was quickly at her side holding her hand. She began to whisper something softly but he couldn't hear her so he leaned down to her mouth.

"You have to find him Seely, you have to find my…our son.." And with that she drifted back to sleep. Booth felt like he had been stabbed in the heart when she said that. He could feel his knees getting weak. Quickly he sat down and stared at the floor, 'she had our child, our child. And I wasn't there to help and protect her. How can I ever forgive myself' he thought to himself quietly. He could feel the threat of him being ill very real. He quickly stood up and walked into the bathroom he got to the toilet and vomited.

Standing back up and cleaning himself up he quickly walked out of the room after he looked at her once more. 'I'll be right back' he thought to himself. Quickly he walked outside and grabbed his cell phone. Dialing, he looked up and saw Angela and Hodgins walking towards him. Angela could see the panic on Booth's face and quickened her pace.

"What's wrong Booth?? Is it Bren, is she okay??" She question him quickly.

"She's okay Angela, I just….. " he trailed off trying to hold back his feelings.

"What? What is it?" She probed.

"I have to find my son Angela." Angela's face dropped with confusion.

"What do you mean?" Angela asked attentively.

"She was pregnant Angela! When she was taken from us she was pregnant…. With my son. I have to find him Angela I have to. I can't let Tempe down again." By this time he was ragged with feelings. He felt his knees give out again almost crashing to the ground he began to cry uncontrollably, he could feel Angela and Jack grabbing him for support from hitting the ground but it was like they weren't there.

"It's going to be okay man." Jack said with sadness evident in his voice. Booth shook them off and began to walk on his own. Walking into the hospital he went to the ER nurse.

"I need everything that Temperance Brennen was wearing when I brought her in here. Its evidence for the FBI now." His face was stern and she knew that he meant business. A few moments later she came back with a plastic bag and handed it to Booth. Who then turned around and handed it to Jack.

"Find out everything you can from this, I'll find out what I can from Temperance when she wakes back up." With that Jack and Angela nodded and headed back out to Jack's vehicle. All while jack was dialing someone up who Booth had assumed was Zack on the other end. Shaking his head he headed back up to her room.

Looking down at her pail form he just stared. He loved her so much, and now she was back with him. He tried to imagine what their son looked like. He knew that a lot of men would have questioned the paternity of the child but if she said it was his that was good enough for him.

"Don't worry, I'll find him." He softy whispered while leaning down and kissing her forehead softly.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

So is it still captivating you attention?? I know I wrote 2 chapters in less than 3 hours. I'm on a roll!!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry its been so long, I've moved and my dad found he had cancer, well now he's in remission so yay!!

Anyways here's the newest installment of Painted on My Heart

Chapter 6

All she could feel was darkness surrounding her; hearing the soft beeping of her heart monitor. The first time she had awoken she had believed that she was dreaming. To be truly home and safe with Booth was a dream come true. But with the sudden realization that Joshua wasn't with her quickly turned it into a nightmare. All she could see was that horrible man holding and cradling her son, laying claim that he was his son that she had bared, not Booths….

She could feel her fingers slightly twitch as she tried to re-gain some of her motor skills. Cracking her eyes open slightly she could only make out shapes that surrounded her. She was definitely still under the effects of the tranquilizer that they had injected her with. Finally focusing her eyes she glanced at the figure that was leaning his head down by her left hand, holding it softly. Swallowing slightly to ease the soreness that was residing there she softly squeezed his hand. She could feel the tightness in her throat coming back with the need to cry. She knew that when she looked into Seely's eyes she would only see Joshua. She missed him so much; she just hoped that he was okay.

"Seely." She could only manage to quietly whisper.

Slowly Booth lifted his head from the bed and looked up into Temperance's eyes. They looked so sad and lost it made him want to cry. Sitting up slightly he tried to smile slightly but he knew that he failed miserably.

"You're still here." Her voice cracked.

Nodding he leaned forward more and started to softly caress her cheek. She turned into his touch and he let his thumb slightly graze her bottom lip. She let out a shudder and looked at him sadly with tears in her eyes.

"I've missed you so much, I never thought I would see you again." He croaked out, as he stood slowly and sat on the edge of her bed taking her right hand in his left while his other hand continued to graze her lower lip with his thumb. He closed his eyes and absorbed the feeling of her warm skin beneath the pads of his fingers. His breath caught in his throat when he felt her softly place her lips on his palm.

He could hear her breathing trying to contain the flow of emotions that were stealing her voice from her. Taking a steadying breath she began. "I truly thought I would never see you again, there were so many things that I had to tell you…. And…. And I never thought I was going to be able to say them to you." She had tears streaming down her face as her voice got caught in her throat. Booth knew that his tears matched hers, he could feel them softly thudding down upon his shirt. He traced her cheek as he gently began to try to wipe them away. To see so much pain and fear in her eyes was killing him.

Moving her eyes away from his she looked down at their linked hands, a sob escaped her throat as she suddenly leaned forward and grasp her arms around his waist and buried her head in the crook of his neck. Booth held just as tightly.

"I never gave up. Never Temperance, I hope you know that. I prayed everyday that I would see you again…. That I would be able to hold you again and tell you everything in my heart." He choked out. He brought his hand up and began smoothing down her hair and he buried his nose in it breathing in the scent of her. Softly rocking back and fourth, he could hear mumbling something into his neck. Only bringing them back from each other slightly he searched out her eyes with his. When he finally caught them he leaned his forehead down onto hers.

Taking a shuddering breath she began to speak again. "He told me that I would never see you again, the night that I came to you…. He said…He said that I was going to die that night. I know that I don't believe in a higher power like you do, but I prayed. I prayed with everything that I had that I would be able to come home to you and everything would be okay. I was so deprived of everything that when he pushed me out of the car I didn't realize where I was for quite sometime until I found myself at your door. Oh Seely I was so scared…." Her breathing was coming quickly, and he began to quietly shush her and push her hair away from her face as strands stuck to her wet tear marks.

"Shhhhh, Its okay Temperance, its all over now. Your home, and I'm never going to let anything happen to you again. Okay?" He looked down into her eyes, and she could see the determination behind those warm chocolate orbs. She could almost see her son looking at her in his eyes, her breath caught once again and she began to cry again. This was tearing Booth up inside; he didn't know what to say to her. He just pulled her head back into the crook of his neck and rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"It's not over Seely, not until we get him back." She said in-between her gasps of air. "I tired to keep him safe, I promise. I didn't know what to do. He thinks that our baby is his Seely. I let him believe it because I knew he wouldn't harm him then." Booth wore a look of aguish and heartbreak at what she said. She could see his expression and thought the worse. "I don't blame you if you hate me for that. It just seemed the only way I could protect him. Please don't hate me, please." She pleaded.

Booth's brow furrowed as he spoke. "Hey, I could never hate you. You did what was best you were protecting him. Thank you Temperance, thank you." He said as he pulled her in for another tight hug. Pulling back he tucked her hair in behind her ear and decided it was time. "Temperance I could never hate you also because I love you more than life itself. I spent 11 months without you and I never want to do that again. I thought I had lost you and I would never be able to say those words to you again. I know it had to be hard on you, to stay strong for our boy, I did hear you right didn't I? We had a boy?" He asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

Smiling softly through her tears she nodded. " His name is Joshua I figured you would like that name and could pick out his middle name for him. He's beautiful Booth, I never thought I could have so much love for another human being as I feel for our son. He's perfect. If I wanted to see you, all I had to do was look into his eyes and I could see you. His eyes gave me strength."

"I'm so proud of you Temperance, and don't worry we will find him. I don't care if he's taken him to some far off country. I'll go through heaven and hell to find our boy, our Joshua. I love you Temperance." Booth looked into her eyes with hesitation, so far he had said it three times overall to her and she had yet to return any emotion for him. He was starting to get worried but didn't want to rush her. She had just been through a very traumatizing experience and the last thing she needed was more stress, especially for a healing body.

Looking deep into his eyes she could see the fear of rejection and resided there, she had never been one to read people. But with him she could see everything in his eyes. She was just to terrified to open up yet. What if something happened to Joshua and Booth blamed her for it. She couldn't open up to that kind of hurt, not yet at least. Not until she held her beautiful baby back in her arm. Which she hoped and even prayed would be soon.

End Chapter 6


End file.
